Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. In addition, spray-arm assemblies within the wash chamber may be used to apply or direct fluid towards the articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. As is generally understood, dishwashing appliances may often include multiple spray-arm assemblies, such as a lower spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash chamber, a mid-level spray-arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash chamber.
Moreover, dishwashing appliances are typically equipped with a fluid circulation system including a plurality of fluid circulation components for directing fluid to the spray-arm assemblies. Specifically, a pump is typically housed within a machine compartment of the dishwasher that is configured to pump fluid along a circulation flow path for subsequent delivery to the spray-arm assemblies. For example, the fluid discharged from the pump may be routed through a diverter assembly and/or one or more fluid conduits disposed along the circulation flow path prior to being delivered to the spray-arm assemblies.
To provide for desired cleaning performance, the fluid directed through the fluid circulation system is often heated. Conventionally, such heating of the fluid has been accomplished by adding separate heating devices along the circulation flow path through which the fluid is passed. Unfortunately, such separate heating devices add significant costs and also occupy valuable space within the dishwashing appliance. To address these issues, manufacturers have attempted to integrate heating rods and film resistors into the components of the fluid circulation system, such as by integrating such heating components into the dishwasher pump. However, the integration of such components typically results in unnecessarily high manufacturing costs and/or requires the use of complex manufacturing processes for sealing the heating component within the fluid circulation component.
Accordingly, an improved heating assembly for a washing appliance that addresses one or more of the issues highlighted above in the prior art would be welcomed in the technology.